1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Christmas tree assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new space saving Christmas tree kit for mounting to a surface, such as a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Christmas tree assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, Christmas tree assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Christmas tree assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,585; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,607; U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,252; U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,218; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,810; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,036.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new space saving Christmas tree kit. The inventive device includes an elongate trunk member and a plurality of elongate branch members shaped and formed to resemble branches of a pine tree. The trunk member has a plurality of spaced apart suction cups outwardly extending from the back of the trunk member mounting the trunk member to a surface. The kit also includes a star member, a plurality of ornaments, and a string of lights which are adapted to be mounted to a tree. The branch members are couplable to the trunk member so that the truck member and the branch members resemble a pine tree.
In these respects, the space saving Christmas tree kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a surface, such as a window.